


All Mine - Moreid

by mychemicalmind



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Bottom Derek Morgan, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Punishment, Smut, Top Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalmind/pseuds/mychemicalmind
Summary: “Maybe you aren’t a bad profiler, though. Maybe you knew exactly what she was doing and you let her anyway. This isn’t the first time you seem to have forgotten who you belong to.” He scissors his fingers then, stretching the tight muscle. “But this time I’m done talking, I’m showing you who the fuck you belong to.”orthe one where Derek lets a woman flirt with him at a bar he's gone to and Reid takes that as the last straw.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	All Mine - Moreid

“You know, for a profiler, you know nothing about body language.” Spencer chastises as he lubes three of his fingers, “She was practically drooling over you and you did nothing, in fact, you fed right into it.”

He slowly slides one of his fingers into the older man’s hole, feeling the way it tenses then loosens upon the intrusion. It’s something Spencer can’t get used to, doesn’t want to get used to. It always excites him, the way Derek’s body reacts to him. 

He adds another. 

“Maybe you aren’t a bad profiler, though. Maybe you knew exactly what she was doing and you let her anyway. This isn’t the first time you seem to have forgotten who you belong to.” He scissors his fingers then, stretching the tight muscle. “But this time I’m done talking, I’m showing you who the fuck you belong to.”

Derek whines above him as he adds his third and final finger, twisting them and curling them against the darker man’s prostate. He moans, hips bucking as he sniffles. Reid is going agonizingly slow and it’s making his body feel heavy with the need to be filled up completely.

Reid growls as he feels the way Derek’s hips move, pushing his fingers deeper and working with them, trying to speed the rhythm up. He takes his free hand and pins Derek’s hips to the bed, tsking as he removes his fingers. “Awe, what an impatient slut you are.” 

“Please, Reid, show me I’m yours,” Derek begged, not bothering to fight against the hold on the younger man. He knew how strong Reid was and he wasn’t in the position to oppose him at the moment, “Want you to fill me up, give me everything I can take.” 

Reid smirked, sliding his body up and covering Derek’s underneath him, he leaned down to his ear as he placed the head of his cock at the bigger man’s entrance, teasing his rim as he whispered, “I’m going to do more than that, love, I’m going to fuck you so hard the only thing you’ll be able to remember is my name.” 

He pushed into his boyfriend then, the front of his thighs meeting the back of Derek’s as he hoisted them over his shoulders. Derek keened, a high sound in the back of his throat as Reid wasted no time with rocking into him. The pace was brutal from the start and Derek was sure he’d be walking funny tomorrow. 

(Which he was if you ask Hotch.)

Reid moved from Derek’s ear to his neck, sinking his teeth into the groaning man’s pulse point and leaving a beautiful purple mark. A slight contrast to the color of his skin, Spencer admired it thoroughly before training his gaze on his boyfriend’s face. 

He changed his angle, pistoning into Derek’s prostate and smirking victoriously as the other man’s eyes screwed themselves shut, his mouth falling open as a moan slipped between his plump lips. Reid brought his legs down, locking them around his waist and chuckling as Derek immediately pulled him impossibly closer. 

They were both sweating as Reid dropped his head into Morgan’s neck, biting there too and sucking harshly as another mark was formed beneath his mouth. He nipped up his neck until he was back at his ear, Morgan practically hearing the smirk that the younger man was wearing.

“You’re mine, you understand me? All mine.” Spencer slowed himself then, letting Morgan have nothing more than the dull drag of his cock along his walls, immediately hearing the whimpers come from below him. “If you ever pull what you did tonight again, I’ll brand my name into your ass with a flogger.”

Morgan moaned at that, a choked one that was followed with a hiccup that threatened to turn into a sob. He wanted so badly to cum, to be good for Spencer. He was all his, and they both knew that. 

“Please, let me cum, I’m all yours, I’m sorry!” Derek was shaking at this point, his mind fuzzy and body hot. “Need to cum, want to cum for you,” 

Spencer nodded, Derek could feel it against his neck. “Go ahead and cum, be a good slut for me.”

He did just that, coming in thick stripes between his abdomen and Reid’s. His whole body was on fire, his veins buzzing with adrenaline and the promise of being the best he could be for his boy. He fell completely pliant once he came down, letting Reid use him for his pleasure. 

It wasn’t long before Reid was joining him, coming inside his boyfriend and kissing the bruises he had made on his skin. Once they were both completely steady Reid pulled out, rolling off of and beside his boyfriend. 

He brought his hand up to cup the tired man’s cheek, turning his face so that they were looking at each other. Spencer kissed him softly, dropping his hand to Derek’s side and running his finger’s over it soothingly. 

“Are you okay?” Spencer asked, never wanting to hurt his baby.

“More than that,” Derek replied, a smug smile on his face as he pecked Spencer’s lips again, never wanting to let him go. 

“All mine, forever.” 

“All yours, forever.”


End file.
